Leaving with Paradigm at three years old with revenge in my heart
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: " Y...You were the one who got me into college and also got Slammu into the rugby team Blaze?. Stuttered Ripster looking shocked as i was eating my meal as i had been invited to their thanksgiving meal as Professor Paradigm is a friend of Professor Bolton so Mary had gone white as a sheet so how will she tell them come and find out Blaze x Ripster
1. Chapter 1

Revenge on my friends and family

Chap 1 Leaving home with revenge on my mind with Paradigm as my new father

My cries as a newborn baby entered the world but i didn't get any love from my mother as i was handed but she put on a convincing show of love as i was cleaned up and handed to her she said" i will call her speed Speed Bolton".

The nurses smiled at this but they didn't know Mary had never told any of the family about her being pregnant or myself for that matter but i would make sure they learned of me when i got them into the places and also cool clubs and also rugby that they wanted even if it took 14 years for them to learn the truth by the people who i had spoken too and Mary's friend Water so i was being breastfeed by my mother when a friend of hers came in smirking making Mary's face to go pale she said " Aha i knew you were pregnant and i will tell everyone bye ha ha".

With that she left laughing her head off but Mary phoned her family and cut her friend off before she could tell anyone so several weeks later i was brought home but mum only said " She is the child of one of my friends she is called Speed".

So with she dumped me into my crib and left shocking John off guard she said before he could hold me " Don't even think about it she is a slave when she comes of age understand so no emotions towards her or i will cut you from this family understand John?."

John nodded horrified also Robert Bolton was horrified at what his wife had said about me so he knew something was off so he decided to phone Paradigm who understood and said " Of course my friend i will make sure Speed will be happy with me if the need to take her away arises see you later my friend".

 **So at three years old**

We see a young speed talking to the Rugby couch at Fission state college and making Coop aka Slammu look good so the couch said " Sure little lady i will give him a trial run to see if his any good this is the phone number thank you very much see you later".

With that Speed walked home hoping that her mother wouldn't take all the credit again she meet by chance Professor Paradigm and Professor Bolton who smiled at her and led her home so he said " Getting Coop into the Rugby team Speed?."

Speed nodded and said " I still have some errands to run want to come along Master this errand is for Master John Bolton to get into the college of his dreams as i have put together a portfolio of all his stuff so want do you say?."

Professor Bolton nodded as he saw Speed as a daughter but the rest only saw her as a slave as Mary had hidden the truth from them very well and made Speed's life almost Unbearable but Speed worked through it to Mary's smile to vanish as fast as a light bulb blowing so at the college which was called " Water shine College she was seeing the headmaster who was looking at John's portfolio and was impressed with it so he said " Thank you very much for this Portfolio Speed you have secured John a place here at this famous college thank you for the address and phone number see you later."

So speed got all her errands done and headed home where she immediately started on the cooking for tea for the others when they got home soon she had made the delicious food ever and laid it out for the workers who had come home shocking Mary Bolton into silence so with that Speed made herself some tea and vanished off to her own table and happily eat in peace shocking everyone so John said " Where she going why can't she eat with us wait is that the phone i will go and check".

So several minutes later John came into the kitchen whooping for joy making Speed say " Let me guess you got into the College of your dreams master John"?.

He nodded but to Speed's horror he went up to mum and said " Thanks very much for doing this for me mum it really means a lot to me huh Speed where are you going?."

Speed looked up shocking everyone she was crying but she just walked out the front door meeting Paradigm who understood Mary had taken the glory again so he went inside where he gave Mary the most server dressing down of her life to her hurt look so he came outside with Master Robert Bolton who said " This has gone on long enough take her with you Paradigm i will tolerate you turning her into a great white shark young one i know you are my daughter but please live the life you want i am hoping when the time comes humiliate my family but leave me out of it alright?."

She hugged her father close and whispered before leaving with the look revenge on her face " I love you daddy i will be alright".

With that she walked away holding her head high with Paradigm so once she was out of sight Robert vanished back into the house and ignored his wife completely and family making them fall silent so back at Paradigm's lair Speed was turning into a great white shark while being held by Slobster who had adopted her as his little sister soon Speed had fully turned into a great white shark and yawned looking sleepy so Paradigm laid in bed and whispered " Sleep well my little Blaze".

So with that Speed was named Blaze and no nightmares haunted her dreams since then


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge on my friends and family

Chap 2 becoming father's assistant which gets me a invite to my former family's thanksgiving dinner 15 years later

15 Years later

Father asked me one day " Right Blaze i have a question for you?."

I said " What is it dad?."

He said " Would you like to become my assistant and collect the animals i need on the side but i will need a personal assistant to takes notes and come with me when i have meetings and public arrangements to make would you like that?."

I said " Yes father i would like that very much so what DNA animal do you need?."

He smiled and said " Monkey DNA my little one so be careful it is in the Zoo and the Street sharks are on the prowl so take extra care alright?."

I smiled then nodded so i headed to the Zoo and saw two of my big brothers zooming overheard with a monkey and being chased by two of the street sharks a Great white and a Tiger shark so while they were distracted i walked up the Monkey's and took one of the Monkey's and brought it back to the lab where Father took it's DNA and i got the chimp back to the Zoo in one piece like it never left the Zoo which did confuse the Zoo keepers a lot so i headed back to the base on the way i meet Ripster of the Street Sharks he looked shocked to see me which was new so he said " Hello there you remind me of someone what is your name?."

I smiled and said " My name is Blaze i saw you fighting some bad guys don't worry the chimp that you rescued i safely returned it to the zoo so could you tell that Blue and purple striped friend of yours that i think he is worried about the chimp so see you later father will be wondering where i am".

So i walked off leaving Ripster looking stunned but happy about what i had said so he headed back to his base where he informed Streex to him breathing a sigh of relief but Ripster lay in bed several hours later and couldn't sleep a wink for some reason and that reason was me he finally got out of bed and found Bends up drinking coffee he said " Couldn't sleep either?."

Ripster nodded so he sat down beside Bends and told him the reason why he couldn't sleep to Bends saying " I think i know what is up with you you crushing on Blaze my friend".

I was also asking my father the same thing to his shocked look he smiled and said " I don't see the problem with that my dear if you like Ripster then go with your gut and your heart time for sleep i think as it is a big day tomorrow for the both of us".

So the next day i am in an assistant outfit and took a notebook and pen and followed Father to his appointment which was outside the new zoo wing but unfortunately someone had to ruin it and it was a man by the name of Max million Gecko the godfather of crime he charged at father so i jumped into the fray and sent Gecko packing with bruises and some broken bones.

Suddenly a voice sounded " Wow you really are a good fighter Blaze".

Blaze's pov

I turned around to see Ripster and his brother standing there so i walked over to them i was sporting some bruises of my own but i was alright as i was trained by the best fighter instructors ever i said " That was nothing just a little scuffle what are you doing with those shopping bags?."

Ripster said " Mum sent me out on a shopping errand and I was wondering if you would like to come to my family's thanksgiving meal next Friday if that is ok with your father?."

I smiled evilly inside my mother time for some revenge and destroy her from the inside so I nodded and said " Yes I would love to attend your family's thanksgiving meal and meet your parent's I better get going my dad is waiting for me see you later sugar".

Ripster was left stunned and then totally happy he kissed me on the lips to me returning the gesture so he walked off home and said to his parent's " I found the girl of my dreams her name is Blaze and I am bringing her to meet you all tomorrow if that is alright?."

His parent's were happy as can be Robert Bolton knew who Ripster was dating but he was smiling as he thought it would go alright.

So family thanksgiving dawned and I wore something nice and smart for the occasion so Ripster parked up beside the house and I came looking smart so he drove the way to the house and saw everyone waiting but Mary's smile faded to be replaced with a pure white when she saw me which I noticed and did nothing about it and happily chatted away to everyone when Robert Bolton strolled over to me and the both of us headed out into the back yard with cans of coke to everyone's shocked look's so with me and Professor Bolton he said " Revenge time isn't it little one?."

I nodded in silence which he noticed then I said " I love Ripster but I am torn Professor what should I do should I destroy what I have with him while destroying Mary or should I leave it?."

He shook his head and said " Destroy Mary and tell the truth about everything my little one".

Soon the lunch table was set Mary's face was white which had everyone's attention so I noticed Slammu and asked " By the way Slammu how is Rugby team going for you?"

The silence around the table was shocking so Ripster asked the question " How did you know Slammu got into the Rugby team?."

I sneered at Mary to her face colour to go to horror mode so I said " I was the one who got you into that college you wanted to go to and I was the one who got Slammu that place on the Rugby team and Jab and Streex into the places they wanted to be in not Mary".

So how will everyone react to this revelation and will Mary reveal the truth about me to them


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving home with revenge in my heart

chap 3 - Truth revealed

Ripster and the rest was in silence even Mary who was now white as a sheet so Ripster turned to his mother and asked " What is she talking about Mother?."

Professor Bolton spoke up sneering at Mary and said " Who is she? She is your little sister Ripster one that your mother didn't care about or even bother to tell you about and now it has come back to bite you in the back isn't it Mary ha ha ha?."

Ripster was white as a sheet then Mary squeaked out the truth making everyone stare at her so I said " My name is Blaze nice to meet you big brother's and now you all know the truth well I must be going now see you lot later".

With that Blaze walked out of the house and out of their lives leaving a silence behind in her wake she was sobbing when she got home and Paradigm comforted her so back at the house Professor Bolton was telling Ripster and the boys all about Blaze with Mary going pure terror mode but without anyone noticing she fled out of the house got into her car and vanished from their lives.

So several weeks later Blaze was with her father out on a stroll when she thought she saw Ripster and the guys watching her but she shook her head and continued walking so when they got back to the house Paradigm said to Blaze " Don't worry my little one I am sure you will find true love out there just wait and see I promise".

She nodded so she the following day here she was standing by her father's side as he gave his speech when Ripster and the boys along with Professor Bolton came strolling on by and he called over to her " My love I want to talk to you".

Paradigm nodded to her so she walked over to him and said " So what do you want to talk about Ripster?."

He hugged her close shocking her and said " I love scram the siblings side of things I want you, in love with you, to be inside you when we have our first time, be with you till our dying day my love will you have me?."

She stood there shocked Paradigm smiled and carried on with his speech so she said " You... Want me to be your girlfriend are you faking or are you real?".

Ripster said " I am real my love I mean every word of what I have said so will you be my girlfriend?."

She jumped into his arms to him whirling her around laughing to Paradigm smiling so suddenly Ripster realised who had raised Flame but he put it to the back of his mind.

So what will happen now come and find out in the next chapter


End file.
